


[亞戰]帕爾斯軼聞錄

by alagev



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: HE, M/M, 達亞, 那奇, 雙向暗戀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 宮廷畫師一直都懂世局變化無常，人心莫測，他算盡了成千上百種的可能，獨獨漏了最要命的一種。年輕的國王陛下心繫於一名臣子還算可以理解，找一名男子可就令人頭大了，更別說這名男子的身分還是對國家有莫大功勞，戰士中的戰士──勇將達龍。





	[亞戰]帕爾斯軼聞錄

**Author's Note:**

> ！背景設定使用至第十四集《暗黑神殿》
> 
> ！ＣＰ：達龍X亞爾斯蘭；微那爾撒斯/奇夫提及。

 

 

                                                    

 

I.

 

妓院的窗台上，坐著一名有著一頭紫紅色頭髮，外表貌美的男子，他的腳邊擱著一只琵琶，身著一件亞麻色的長袍，紅色的腰帶隨意的繫著，蔚藍的雙眼透露出一股放蕩不羈的氣質，正揪著坐在房間中央的客人瞧，微微揚起的嘴角讓表情看來十分戲謔，但他出眾的外表並不會讓人覺得不快。此人正是自稱「流浪的吟遊詩人」，現今帕爾斯的宮廷樂師，「解放王十六翼將」的奇夫。

 

這間位於葉克巴達那的妓院位處極為微妙，就開設在主要幹道旁邊，內牆上有許多浮雕藝術，還有舖著石板的長廊、庭院與水池，奢華的不像販賣一夜露水的地方，妓院後端則連著諸多小徑暗巷，傳言妓院裡面甚至有地下通道的存在，四周栽植了一些樹木花草，不管早春盛夏甚至暑秋，都能欣賞到不同的庭園風景，從外觀上看去十分典雅，這裡本是帕爾斯某個貴族的私人住宅，但在第一次亞特羅帕提尼會戰時，強悍的帕爾斯軍因種種因素敗給魯西巴尼亞人，當時的國王也遭到囚禁，被攻陷的王都有許多權貴人士遭到虐殺，包括了這間妓院的前屋主，有些眷屬不堪外族的侮辱而自殺，有的女人則是混亂中遭人強暴身亡，而在混亂過後，倖存下來的女眷與奴僕們為了生存，不得不委身於魯西巴尼亞人，日日夜夜過著非人的生活，痛苦不已，讓本是貴族藏匿情人的地方，意外諷刺的成為性與暴力肆虐的場所，牆面上用以取越佳人芳心的石雕藝術，則提供給魯西巴尼亞人發揮變態興致的許多低級的靈感，常有抵抗的少女被人惡意的綑綁在石雕旁任人玩弄，最後成為街道上面帶懼色與怨恨的無名屍。

 

這間充滿血腥味的建築物一直到亞爾斯蘭收復葉克巴達那，恢復帕爾斯的榮耀並開創新的盛世後才得以解脫，但裡面的人卻也無法到外面去生存，他們大部分的人在花完國家給予的生活補助後，不堪心靈與身體雙重創傷，流落街頭，落魄的回到原地，由幾名善心的奶娘共同照顧，最後在某位人士的強力金援下，修繕了整棟建築物，找了適合管事的人去統理，提供這些人一個棲身之所。不管是戰時失去丈夫的寡婦們，亦或倖存下來的女子，只要有需要並遵守妓院的規矩，隨時都能來去。

 

據說某位人士的說詞是：「要讓每個人都遵守共同的生存方式也太過理想不切實際，既然如此不如把環境弄好皆大歡喜，否則讓美麗的花朵們消逝在不起眼的角落那就真的是活生生的罪惡了，會遭天譴的。」

如此理直氣壯的歪理，卻包含一片相當誠摯的心，也就被大部分的人給接受了。

 

雖說是妓院，卻也充當了孤兒院與收容所，打雜役的多半是些傷殘的士兵。如有妓女找到良好的歸宿，裡頭的人也不會強留，甚至給予相當的祝福。倘若有人膽敢鬧事，拳腳相向，隔天便會被人發現渾身是傷的倒在路邊，也因這名不可明說的強力後盾在，無人敢在此處惹事生非，倒也讓這些受盡滄桑的女子們有個能稱的上是家的地方能安身。

 

從三樓以上的窗台往外看出去，葉克巴達那的繁華近收眼底，攤商，賣藝的人，來自國外的商人，喧嘩聲讓整個帕爾斯充滿旺盛的生命力，雖然很緩慢，不過大部分的人都漸漸走出戰後的陰霾，努力找到各自的生存方式。

 

解放王亞爾斯蘭的十六翼將，此時正有兩名聚集在此商討事宜，以地點來說未免過於不夠正式甚至不妥，但看在對方是誰的份上，又顯得十分合裡。

 

從外觀看，這棟建築物並沒有通往閣樓的路，樓梯只到三樓而已，僅少數幾名知曉內情的人士才知道要從哪裡翻牆上去，屋主的理由是：「這樣不是挺浪漫的嗎？在夜之女神的祝福下，通往愛的樓梯只為專屬的她而開啟。」面對此種不知跟誰學來的特異行徑，來訪者是又氣又好笑。房內擺放則有種奇特的凌亂，四周隨意掛著做工精細的毯子、絲綢與刺繡大衣，還有雕刻粗造的木製玩具，牆上掛有幾幅大小不一、色彩鮮豔慘不忍睹的恐怖畫作，底下則擺著當今聖上賜予的鑲滿四種色彩鑽石的寶劍，但看是無害的房間若撬開牆縫裡的暗門，卻能撈出一些鋒利的兵器與弓箭，看的出屋主的率性與謹慎。

 

退下黑色甲胃，僅著輕裝的黑髮男子，正是有著「戰士中的戰士」盛名的達龍，他靠坐在地毯上，一旁矮桌擺著一些消暑的點心與冰涼的啤酒，他忍著想把奇夫從窗台上揍下來的衝動，重複了一次他的困擾。

 

奇夫掏了掏耳朵，毫無誠意的答覆：「所以說我聽不懂你的問題所在。」

 

「那是你沒認真在聽吧，需要我去找個人來覆頌我的問題嗎？」

 

「如果您不怕丟臉的話，我個人倒是無所謂喔，達龍大人，只怕真的來了人你也是說不出口吧，還是我去請陛下過來您親自跟他說比較乾脆呢。」

 

「若言詞能殺人的話，陛下收復王都的時候就不會這麼累人了，那爾撒斯的口水吃多了要成為第二個戰士中的戰士簡直輕而易舉。」

 

「喔？」奇夫意味深長的感嘆不知為何讓有『戰士中的戰士』之稱的武將達龍寒毛直豎，並不是出於恐懼或害怕這種怯懦的情感，而是吟遊詩人本身就捉摸不定的性格，自從搭上了他的好友，頭腦撐起半座帕爾斯王朝的宮廷畫家身兼宰相職位的那爾撒斯後，朝向更加令人頭痛的存在。

 

恐怕就連辛德拉的美男子拉傑特拉陛下都會拒絕與之唇槍舌戰吧。

 

「既然您都提了，那我也不好推卸責任，要是讓帕爾斯的鎮國武將因無法宣洩的性慾而導致武藝全廢的話我可要成為千古罪人的。」奇夫諷刺的笑著，差點讓達龍第三次想拿酒杯扔過去的衝動付諸於行。

 

「你扯到哪裡去了？我是在跟你說陛下的事！」

 

奇夫無視他的抗議，逕自接話：「是達龍大人您身在安逸的治世中反而發揮不了一身的勇武呢，還是確實是年紀到了不行的緣故？兩者都跟亞爾斯蘭陛下有關吶。」

 

「我很樂意讓你親自試試行不行。」

 

「私鬥違反王命呢達龍大人，且奇夫大爺我並沒有跟男子臭汗相向肢體交纏的興致與樂趣。」那是屬於你們的樂趣，彷彿這樣意有所指。

 

能這樣用唱歌般的聲音說著風馬牛不相及的混話卻又緊扣主題，此等才能連那爾撒斯都要甘拜下風，奇夫特意在重點地方加重咬字更讓達龍無言以對。

 

在唇槍舌戰上，達龍跟老友那爾撒斯之間的勝負只有在討論藝術上取得壓倒性的勝利，其他地方則往往敗在軍師大人異常艱深的思考迴路中，但要讓奇夫不按牌理出牌又厚顏無恥的性格屈於什麼人實是不可能的任務，連美麗的女神官法蘭吉絲尖銳苛刻毫不留情的對待都無法傷及一分，更別說本在言語上就不怎麼擅長的達龍了。

 

奇夫悠哉的放下退冰的飲品，隨手抄起琵琶，漫不經心的彈奏，「話說回來，都已經跟陛下好上了你還到這種地方，陛下都無動於衷的話未免也太可憐了。」

 

一口飲盡杯中物，重重將杯子砸在桌上的達龍忍不住抱怨：「還有臉說我，如果你乖乖的住在家裡我至於到妓院來找你嗎？」

 

 

II.

 

雖然有自己的住所，但奇夫依舊偏愛流連於各家妓院，縱情擁抱各國美女，耶拉姆曾因為此事替那爾撒斯抱不平，但宮廷畫家卻只是淡淡的笑著回應：「不管怎麼說，要讓奇夫離開女人的話，就跟逼我放棄藝術一樣殘忍呢。」手中的畫筆一刻不停，繼續在畫布上揮舞，興致勃勃的在帕爾斯的藝術史再添一筆。

 

話一字不差送到窩在女人堆中的吟遊詩人耳裡，有著紫紅色頭髮的俊美青年當下沒有過多的反應，任由衣裳大開的美豔女子靠在他身上，柔若無骨，時時散發誘惑的氣息，咬著宮廷樂師的耳朵，這畫面險些令賭氣跑來傳話的亞爾佛莉德都要加入耶拉姆譴責奇夫的戰局中，但從那之後除了少數幾家老鴇跟他較為熟事的店家以外，鮮少看到飛舞在葉克巴達那花叢中的有著紫紅頭髮的青年了，最近則進階到完全將某處私設為巢，不明就裡的人還以為奇夫當真放蕩至此，差點鬧到亞爾斯蘭面前去，再怎麼說，放著國王賜予的房產不要而同妓女住在一起，實大大的不敬。這讓亞爾斯蘭只能苦笑的面對，事關有損王面與臣子間的私事，他也不好任意干預。幸好他的困擾並沒有持續太久，根據耶拉姆帶回宮中的說法，妓院間流傳著奇怪的傳言，內容讓一干人等摸不著頭緒，謠言指出流浪的樂師雖然住在妓院裡，但近幾個月被叫他房中過夜的美麗女子卻一個也沒有，礙於奇夫那讓女人為之瘋狂的外貌與三寸不爛之舌以及其浮誇的性情，沒人有理由說謊，這讓傳言的可信度直逼九成，讓幾個傾心於樂師大人的女子心碎不已，四處打聽一向浪蕩的奇夫是否名草有主，還是身患重病，需修身靜養呢？

 

就連一向冷情的女神官法蘭吉絲都忍不住調侃：「最近精靈靠近他都不會露出嫌惡的反應了，那人的身邊難得擁有如此乾淨的空氣，咱們的樂師大人莫非轉性了？」順便證實了奇夫戒女色的說詞。

 

至於亞爾斯蘭的反應則是：「在謀略的道路上，我還有很多地方需要跟那爾撒斯卿學習呢。」

 

說實話，達龍很是敬佩友人，僅用一句話就能不動聲色的制住奇夫，可青年不肯離開妓院的行徑卻也無人願意深究，與其說是沉溺美色，不如說流浪的樂師大人已經養成了必須要待在某種環境之下的特性吧，確實，奇夫的成長過程一直是個謎，當年僅二十二歲就有著高超的劍術，還有帕爾斯排行第一的弓箭能力，一路跟隨在王太子殿下的身邊，多次涉險，要不是個性太過不正經一張嘴面對男性又狠毒的要命，就他立下的功勞來說，人望指不定能跟達龍旗鼓相當吧，雖然本人完全無意使充滿汗臭味的男性崇拜就是。

 

奇夫自稱一身的劍術、武藝、琴藝、溫柔與詩歌都是為了服務美女而存在，而那爾撒斯輕而易舉看穿了他的本質，因此才說出那種話，事後恍然大悟的亞爾佛莉德與耶拉姆甚至異口同聲的替他開脫：「恐怕是出過什麼事情，讓他個性如此吧，要是過於苛求的話，搞不好會讓帕爾斯損失一名不可多得的人才也說不定。」要是讓堅守陣地守護顏面的樂師大人得知他意外博得眾人同情，不知道會露出怎樣複雜的表情呢。

 

但話又說回來，與達龍熟識到能談心的人並不算完全沒有，只不過牽扯到的人物過於敏感，主題能說是王室機密的一環，能回答並提供意見的人寥寥無幾，才會讓在場上殺敵一向勇猛的達龍狼狽的翻牆進妓院，被樂師大人換著法子欺負。

 

 

III.

 

被譽為「帕爾斯的解放王」的亞爾斯蘭無疑是名睿智、英明且勤奮的國王，儘管他終身未娶，卻也未曾耽溺於美色之中，誤了國事，民眾在獻上對賢明國王治事的尊敬與感謝的同時，也不免會對亞爾斯蘭的感情生活發表些評論。

 

帕爾斯歷参二三年，年輕的國王十八歲，無論是學識、體格、學術，都與第一次亞特羅帕提尼會戰那個在戰場上手足無措的少年有著天壤之別，做為一個行事親民，仁慈但不濫情的國王，吟遊詩人們熱衷傳唱著許多關於亞爾斯蘭的軼事，但關鍵字幾乎都在冒險、微服出巡、斬奸除惡、海盜、寶藏、魔物等字詞中來回擺盪，而美女、妓院、尋歡等不正經充滿鮮花露水與樂音的粉撲味無一例外全屬於宮廷樂師奇夫所有。解放王的十六翼將或多或少都有其特別之處，例如提到「狼」就會聯想到前萬騎長夏普爾的弟弟伊斯方，盜賊則會想到梅魯連與亞爾佛莉德，更別說像達龍、奇斯瓦特、克巴多等原本就揚名四海的戰士，以他們為主角的故事或多或少會誇大這些特徵，卻不會有人扭曲他們的性格，比方說梅魯連嗜賭成性，常命令手下燒殺擄掠搶來數量驚人的財富只為增加他在賭桌上的籌碼，或是奇斯瓦特在多家妓院都擁有不同國家的寵妾等等，亞爾斯蘭空白到不能更空白的情史更是如此。

 

其實亞爾斯蘭並非無欲無求之人，但在一般民眾眼裡，年輕的國王一整年的時間裡無外乎被三樣事情均分殆盡：政要、外交、征戰，會使人產生這種印象，歸因於亞爾斯蘭坎坷的前半段人生實在沒有給他能進入一段感情的機會與餘裕──被外族占領的王都，努力收付的同時還要防範同盟國家的背叛，好不容易驅逐魯西巴尼亞人，攻入王都葉克巴達那，馬上又遇到被安德拉寇拉斯三世懲罰性流放的悲慘狀態，更別說亞爾斯蘭的真實身分如一片巨大的陰影，壟罩於所有人的心頭，直到真相大白，才獲得喘息的空間。他幾乎一刻不得閒的付出極大的努力才能走到現在，好像停下來半步都是愧對優秀的臣子與死去的人民，操勞的程度常常讓耶拉姆等親近之人擔心他的身心狀況。

 

其他人不是沒有被年輕的國王給觸動，結束了白天的朝政要事，回到住所休息的宮廷畫家，配著美酒在畫布上揮霍其獵奇藝術細胞，聽著耶拉姆的報告，難得給出非常不那爾薩斯式的感想：「倘若陛下為了滿足人民的幻想，在毀損的城牆與人民的屍體上夜夜笙歌，醉心於美酒與溫柔鄉之中，只不定帕爾斯人又該做何評論。」他是以朋友的立場這麼說的，畢竟亞爾斯蘭的感情狀態是那爾薩斯需要全盤考量的問題之一，國王的意願與否，才是次要問題，那爾薩斯不過就是回應越來越胡扯的流言罷了。

 

窗台上，奇夫抱著豎琴，回以同等不敬的嘲諷笑容：「將問題推卸到女人身上實非男子漢所為，但那些老臣跟民眾似乎已經從王妃泰巴美奈的陰影中走出來了呢。」就這麼想看王家的宮廷鬧劇嗎？彷彿能聽到他的隱台詞。貌美的青年舞動手指，隨性的撥弄琴弦，如月光溫柔流淌至大地上輕吻嬌羞花朵的動人音符與其苛刻的態度成極大的反比，連那爾薩撒都只能搖頭苦笑，瞇著眼，讓舉著畫筆的右手隨音樂在空中飛舞。放眼望去，整個帕爾斯也只有奇夫不把王族當一回事，說出來的話比刀劍還銳利，也比血液更真實，唯歷史從他口中唱出來，除了各色美人浪蕩情史外，什麼也不剩。

 

一旁的耶拉姆無視宮廷畫家慘不忍睹的畫作與宮廷樂師戲謔的眼神，認真的回應兩人的問題：「期待賢能國王的子嗣也擁有同等的治國本領是非常不負責任的想法，英雄王凱·霍斯洛的後代就是最好的例子，個人的成就是一回事，後代犯錯不會因此而得到豁免，同樣得接受歷史的嚴格批判。國王應有的氣度、知識、辨別能力不會憑空無故生出來，後天培養才是重點，如果生出孩子就能解決事情的話，殿下是不會太過反抗的。」

 

溫柔的少年王不願意將王妃泰巴美奈施加在他身上的冷漠傳給下一個孩子，王的天真與王的善良，是優點也是缺點。

那爾薩斯接過奇夫遞過來的酒杯，深深的嘆息著。

 

亞爾斯蘭以非正統王家血緣的身分即位已是國內外皆知的事實，在選擇伴侶的事情上就沒那麼侷限，非要帕爾斯的貴族血統不可，拜席爾梅斯所賜，曾舉著正統大旗的人，現在大多只敢躲在暗處落魄的咒罵，興不起浪潮，在人民最痛苦的時候，自稱是王家正統繼承人的傢伙，除了鞏固自己的歷史地位外，又為了老百姓做了什麼呢？當時拯救他們的人，是沒有王室血緣的太子亞爾斯蘭啊。

 

也許上一條血脈氣數已近了吧，若天意真是如此的話。一般人也只是偶爾緬懷先王，再多沒有了，與他們生活息息相關的，是充滿無限可能的未來。宰相魯項也就此事進諫無數次，迎娶王妃，生下子嗣，這是做為國王的義務，老百姓很單純的只想看到一個新立王朝的穩固，有了孩子，才能真正的穩固民心，其餘的問題當然是推給當官的人去煩惱，否則要他們做什麼呢？到頭來不過就是重覆之前的輪迴，就是這種血統至上的想法才會招來奇夫的嗤笑。

 

那爾撒斯也有想過派人去尋找泰巴美奈失蹤的女兒，讓亞爾斯蘭跟她結婚，鞏固新舊兩代朝臣的忠誠，又或者好好利用國王陛下的單身身份，操弄周遭國家的外交與同盟意願，利用一些風聲使其相互牽制，降低戰爭發生的可能。做為大陸公路上最強的國家與最年輕的國王，帕爾斯空懸的王妃位置價值難以估計，恰如一只裝滿龐大權力的黃金酒杯放在競技場上，讓每雙亟欲觸碰的手垂涎不已。

 

但這些盤算全都在某天晚上，亞爾斯蘭獨自對那爾撒斯、奇夫、法蘭吉絲、耶拉姆、亞爾佛莉德、加斯旺得、奇斯瓦特等人私下坦白後付諸流水。

 

這件事委實過於震撼，就連那爾撒斯此等心思縝密，運籌帷幄，決勝於千里之外的人都沒能在當下得體的回應國王扔出來的震撼彈。別說他，其他人不是白著一張臉，就是愣神張著口無言以對，唯有奇夫吹著口哨，拍著大腿瘋狂大笑。

 

宮廷畫師一直都懂世局變化無常，人心莫測，他算盡了成千上百種的可能，獨獨漏了最要命的一種。

 

年輕的國王陛下心繫於一名臣子還算可以理解，找一名男子可就令人頭大了，更別說這名男子的身分還是對國家有莫大功勞，戰士中的戰士──勇將達龍。

 

 

「我的老友啊，你還真是給我出了個超大難題啊。」那爾撒斯扶著額頭，不知該做何感想。

只有奇夫笑開懷：「呵呵呵呵，就是因為如此我才離不開殿下身邊，永遠都會發生有趣的事情呢。」

 

 

IV.

 

起先只是出於崇拜一樣的情感，被那樣清澈堅定的目光注視著，會產生依賴感也是理所當然的事，無論身處何種情勢之中，對方的態度從未改變過，凜冽的殺意，沾滿血腥的雙手，揚起的風盡是一片緋紅，可護著他的時候除了滿滿的擔憂外只剩下溫柔，男子用強勢的作為搭建起少年內心城池的基石，斬殺任何膽敢觸碰他驕傲的對手，作為回報，少年幾乎是用盡全力在逼自己向前走，深怕辜負了每一個願意跟上來的人，也怕自己成為讓那雙有著如火般炙熱眼神熄滅的罪人。

 

於是他把所有想說的話都藏了起來，徒留表面的感激之情，更深的情緒皆豢養在心中最不起眼的角落，在時間與戰火的灌注下成長茁壯，等到發現時，想根除已經太晚了。做為太子，做為王儲，做為帕爾斯未來的國王，年少的亞爾斯蘭在察覺自己感情的瞬間，就已接受比死亡還要痛苦的現實，無論他多想要那人的回應，不管是站在誰的立場，都不可能同意的。

 

為王的悲哀，即使擁有一整個國家，掌控數萬人的生殺大權，也無法為了一己之私毀掉他最信賴的臣子。

承擔不起半點汙名，他們都是。

 

若不是魯項等人三天兩頭追在後面催的緊，加上那爾薩斯時不時提及與政治聯姻有關的話題，亞爾斯蘭原本是想把秘密帶進墳墓裡的，不管經歷過多少大風大浪，本質不過是名十八歲的青年，對於王幾乎是唯一一次的任性，那爾薩斯靈活的舌頭實在吐不出半句責備的話。

 

「恕微臣僭越，但陛下是否想過，您把情愛與崇拜給搞混了呢？」既然王都坦誠以對，那爾薩斯果斷放棄旁敲側擊的迂迴問法，直接點出其他人的共同疑問，畢竟，長時間的共處與生死交鋒的刺激感，很容易造成類似的錯覺，發生在軍營裡並不是什麼新鮮事，加上亞爾斯蘭的狀況又更加特殊，被安德拉寇拉斯孤立的太子與無條件服從他的黑衣武將，怎麼說都有更好的解釋才對。

 

面對他不客氣的質疑，亞爾斯蘭顯得十分冷靜，彷彿類似的問題他已經過無數次自我審問，於腦海中反覆模擬後得出來的最佳回答：「一開始的話，確實是如此，除了不想讓你們失望，不想讓帕爾斯的人民繼續受苦，履行做為王儲的職責外再也沒有其他想法，但那爾薩斯能理解吧？如果只是單純欽佩強者的話，是不可能產生其他慾望的，最開始的五人相處時間幾乎差不多長，無論是對你、耶拉姆、法蘭吉斯小姐或奇夫，都沒有想要接吻或更進一步的衝動，對你們的尊敬、信賴與感謝都是相等的，偏偏只有達龍例外。」王如是說，他偏著頭思考，面對一屋子的人，沉靜的補充：「我也許沒辦法像奇夫那樣用華麗的詩詞表達出來，除了事實外沒有其他方法可以向你們證明，我所說的每一句話都是認真的。」

 

想要更加親近，想要碰觸的衝動比任何想法都要來的強烈，數不清多少次在燈火下被迫直視自己的渴求，白天又得整頓情緒，若無其事地面對同樣一雙信賴的眼睛，在誰也沒有注意到的情況下，亞爾斯蘭在烽煙戰火中獨自走過自我厭惡、接受乃至最後放棄的折磨過程。

真開口要求的話，依照達龍的個性，不可能會拒絕的，正因如此，他連開口的資格都沒有。

 

話說到這個份上，那爾薩斯等人除了接受外再無第二條路可選。

他甚至拒絕讓當事人參與今晚的會議，他不能，也不敢想像達龍若知道自己的存在會如此強烈影響主君，指不定內疚之下變相上請命，自願駐守到最危險的邊疆去。

 

最害怕的莫過於黑衣武將一句亞爾斯蘭不想聽聞的抱歉

 

少年王對於自身的立場十分清楚，今晚的坦承與威脅兩字毫無關係，僅僅是告知的程度罷了，如果事情真到了那爾薩斯滿腹才華也無法掩蓋的程度，亞爾斯蘭會放下最後一點做為凡人的私心，全心全意地為國家付出。

 

不是以「王」的立場請託，而是「亞爾斯蘭」這個人，少年笑的無比哀傷：「不好意思，又給那爾薩斯你出了個大麻煩。」

 

被託付的對象什麼也沒說，深深將頭低了下去。

 

「臣……定當盡其所能。」

 

 

V.

 

征戰時期，在夜晚就寢時負責護衛亞爾斯蘭安全的人是達龍，黑衣戰士宛若不可撼動的堅石，無論春夏秋冬陰情雨雪，雷打不動抱著劍睡在當時王太子殿下門前，半刻都未曾鬆懈。

 

於是卸下沉重戰甲換上舒適私服的太子殿下每每打開房門，永遠都是男子堅忍嚴肅的面孔。

 

「殿下？」時近午夜，本該入睡的人不但不在床上，疲憊的臉上也沒有想休息的意思，達龍站起身，盡責的詢問他赤著腳的太子是否需要任何協助，後者身披毯子手執燭台，緊咬下唇盯著達龍，沉默半晌後才開口：「達龍你，晚上還要值班嗎？」

 

原本看到亞爾斯蘭凝重的表情，達龍一顆心都被吊了起來，以為發生了什麼嚴重到亞爾斯蘭不惜犧牲珍貴的休息時間也要找他商討的程度，才在考慮是否要差人去把那爾薩斯給叫來，沒料到亞爾斯蘭關注的重點是在自己身上，達龍悄悄鬆了口氣．收起緊繃情緒，委婉的回答：「回殿下，守護您的安危是臣的職責，並沒有值不值班的問題。」

 

屬於武將的固執啊，是無法將責任交付於其他人手上的，認定的事情就會執行到底，彷彿能聽見達龍的潛台詞，亞爾斯蘭只能苦笑，「是怕你太累呢，要是身體垮了就不好了。」

 

「您太緊張了，從前練武養成的習慣，即使是回到營房內也不可能完全休息，還不如窩在這邊，多少能放鬆些。」並不是不信任其他人，達龍很難描述不親自上陣就不踏實的感覺，雖然邏輯上而言矛盾的可以就是。

 

他搖搖頭，沒打算解釋太多。「時間不早了，您還是盡早歇息，嗯？」用被老友聽到絕對會被罵不能太寵亞爾斯蘭的溫和語調，達龍堅定地把人哄回床上，無視亞爾斯蘭欲言又止的臉龐，例行性巡視一圈後，將屋內的燈火熄滅，半步都沒停留，轉身離開屋內。

 

全黑的身影被厚重的木門給隔離，目光艱難的離開注視著的方向，亞爾斯蘭翻過身，嘆了口氣。

 

「晚安，殿下。」

 

 

自亞爾斯蘭登基後，穩定的情勢外加充沛的人手，已經不需要黑衣武將同過去戰時堅守崗位，再怎麼說，讓戰士中的戰士忙於軍備事務的同時還要充當門衛，傳出去是會被人質疑帕爾斯的國力與少年王偏寵臣子的，對誰都沒有好處。至於離開帕爾斯王城範圍，無論是春獵、外交或是與進犯的國家交戰，達龍即使遵從舊習，其餘武將也不會膚淺的將他的行為貼上諂媚君主的標籤，為人光明磊落正是有這一好處。

 

在亞爾斯蘭坦承自身情感之前，那爾薩斯也不過將老友的行徑視為達龍屈指可數的怪癖－－就像奇夫非要住在風月場所一樣－－俗稱的保護欲過剩，可自從經歷那晚亞爾斯蘭的告白後，知情者的思維很難不往其他方面去想，那爾薩斯就算沒特別過問，就他所知達龍的情史上頭或多或少也寫有一兩個名字在，更別說他的個性雖不到獨眼將軍那般放蕩不羈，也與駑鈍、不解風情、保守等字詞相去甚遠，情況允許，心情好的時候與其他人至妓院享樂放鬆．即使次數屈指可數，那爾薩斯實在無法說服自己達龍對此毫不知情，有更大的可能性是達龍不僅早就察覺，也做好了一輩子沉默的打算。

 

至於少年王本人，面對一言不發的黑衣武將，雖然無數次很想問對方：『你不一起進來休息嗎？』，這句話卻無論如何都不能說出口的。

正因當君主的謹守本格，才會讓做為臣子的達龍絲毫不敢逾矩吧。

 

有那麼幾次，四下無人時，亞爾斯蘭也會用那雙湛藍的眼睛望著他，毫無警戒的樣子使得達龍內心興起一股莫名的衝動，要不是多年來與王家相處培養出近乎本能的崇敬，幾乎被焚燒殆盡的理智險些就要屈服於日漸膨脹的感情之下了。

不能回應，也無法回應，不敢猜測一旦越過底線，會迎來怎麼樣的結局。

亞爾斯蘭已盡其所能展現他的成熟，即使搖搖欲墜，即使他能聽到門後聽到王的脆弱，達龍除了陪伴外再無其他選項。

 

雙方小心翼翼計算著自己的行為，一步步更正，深怕過多的接觸都將引來不可控的連鎖反應，將從前的親密無間淡化到國王與臣子的遙遠距離，矯枉過正的後果是兩人相處逐漸蒙上疏離的影子，甚至讓人產生了亞爾斯蘭與達龍之間不合的奇怪印象。

 

在過去，亞爾斯蘭被先王安德拉寇拉斯流放時，那爾撒斯與達龍不惜違反王命追隨當時的王太子，並在逃出培沙華爾城時遭到雙刀將軍奇斯瓦特的攔阻，當時美麗的女神官法蘭吉絲曾悠悠的評論：「宮廷人真是悲哀啊，為了形式上的忠誠心的義理卻不得不把人類本來的以理服人的義理給丟在一旁。」

 

時過境遷，那爾薩斯回想起女神官的批評，忍不住拖著奇夫喝了整個星期的悶酒。

 

每一次的退縮，亞爾斯蘭總是露出理解的表情，苦澀的笑著，可眉間的哀傷就連法蘭吉絲的水晶笛都無法化開，閒話家常被戰士中的戰士迅速句點的頻率也越來越高，惹的耶拉姆有一陣子看到達龍就有氣。

達龍對亞爾斯蘭的忠誠是無庸置疑的，就是這種忠誠令旁人看了都覺得心酸。

 

「你乾脆就答應他如何？反正陛下都說了，除非到了萬不得已的地步，他才會考慮婚姻這個選項，就是累死我的腦子而已，做為陛下的臣子，帕爾斯百年難得一見的宮廷畫家，你的老友，我可以接受跟辛德拉的美男子繼續勾心鬥角，或陪席爾梅斯多下幾盤棋。」那爾薩斯手執畫筆在畫布上恣意揮灑靈感，半是消遣半是認真的表示，「陛下現在才十八歲，我就謙虛一點抓個十幾二十年的時間給你，搞不好等到他要結婚的時候，你們已經分手了也說不定。」

「刻意裝出什麼都沒發生過的臉只會讓陛下更難過，在殺敵上如此兇猛的人怎麼會如此扭捏，是個男人就該放手一搏！」一旁則是氣急敗壞的亞爾佛莉德與同樣看不下去的耶拉姆一貫冷靜尖銳的批評：「說不想加重陛下負擔的人如今成為陛下最主要的壓力來源，我不認為你的做法是正確的，陛下已經好幾個晚上都失眠了喔，與武將出身的你體質不同，陛下要是因此而累倒，都不知該責怪誰才好呢。」以及雖然搞不清楚狀況但努力展現支持的加斯旺德：「既然那爾薩斯都說了會盡其所能，那他就是有辦法，軍師不做沒保證的承諾。」

 

莫名被圍堵的達龍頭疼看著前來興師問罪的一干人等，不知道該從何辯解起，善解人意的女神官替他倒了杯酒，纖細的手指搭在達龍肩上，向來冷清冷情的的眼神難得展現罕見的溫柔：「陛下可是偷偷瞞者你與我們商量，他是抱著什麼心情說出口的，與陛下相處最久的你，難道不了解他的想法嗎？」

 

 

 

_就算一輩子都聽不到回答也好，請讓我在僅有的時間裡，卑微的享受為人的一點特權。_

 

 

王啊，如果這是你的要求，以生命為誓，我定回覆你的期待。

 

 

VI.

 

「嗯……我想想你是怎麼說的，『即使無法如同常人一樣給予陛下幸福，至少要讓陛下感受到他達龍絕對不後悔也不退卻的決心』，對吧？」琵琶的動人音色配上樂師大人刻意模仿的聲調，逼的黑衣武將的耐性就如同乾涸的井底一樣，隨時有爆裂的可能，要不是自己有求於人，達龍是萬般不願被性格惡劣的流浪樂師拿來做為消遣對象的，戰士中的戰士深吸一口氣，決定三句之內奇夫要再不給出有建設性的建議，他就要回去把那爾薩斯灌到爛醉再逼問宮廷畫家。

 

「確實，要讓毫無藝術細胞的你創造出優美的詩詞，大概只有生吞了白馬王子吸收他卓越的戲劇靈魂才有可能。」帕爾斯的美男子有著不管恥笑任何事物都想拖辛德拉的美男子下水的壞習慣，達龍伸出小指毫無形象的掏著耳朵抗議：「吵死了，從剛剛到現在你也跟拉傑特拉一樣耍嘴皮子，我可沒聽出半句有用的建議，難道這是自稱美男子的人特有的詛咒嗎？」

 

「適當的言語有時候也是一種情趣呢，只顧著蠻幹會讓人覺得淡薄無情喔。」奇夫輕笑，並在達龍摔杯子走人之前放下琵琶，雙手撐住下巴，一改先前的輕浮，用無比嚴肅且銳利的眼神緊盯對方：「那天晚上，你不想知道陛下是怎麼說的？『我也許沒辦法像奇夫那樣用華麗的詩詞表達出來，除了事實外沒有其他方法可以向你們證明，我所說的每一句話都是認真的。』聽懂了嗎？而你，繞了大半圈子，瞞著其他人特地跑到妓院裡面來找我，居然是為了如何修飾你的言詞，達龍啊，如果不是知道你在一群汗臭堆裡勉強算的上是有格調的傢伙，我都想替陛下罵人了。」

 

達龍雙手握拳放在膝蓋上，正坐於地，先前對樂師的焦躁不耐全消失無蹤，相反的是對自己身處於盲點不僅不自知還差點一錯再錯的惱怒，奇夫的性子向來直來直往，事情從來都是看得最透徹也最敢表達的人，達龍深深慶幸自己作出唯一正確的決定就是找奇夫而非其他人。

 

俊美的青年將頭髮撥到耳後，輕巧跳下窗台，重新替自己倒了杯酒：「直白點來說，一萬字濫情空泛的長篇大論絕對遠不如真誠的三兩句話，油嘴滑舌也需要看對象的，順帶一提，那爾薩斯是出了名的能言善道，死人都能被他說成活的，可切到正題的時候你聽過他繞著圈子講廢話嗎？同樣道理，要是帕爾斯每個墜入愛河的人理解能力都降到比你還低，我就真的要浪跡四方，再也不回葉克巴達納。」他坐在一臉鐵青的達龍面前，終歸沒用舌頭將對方削成碎片，語氣放緩許多：「不用考慮太多，像陛下那樣不好嗎？無論如何愚鈍的言語，誠意才是重點，就算你半天都說不到重點，陛下也一定能理解的－－缺乏信心想事先演練的話我可以勉為其難充當練習對象，你就把我當作『亞爾斯蘭』，盡情傾訴你的愛意吧！唉，像我這麼善良的人可不多了呢。」

 

說到最後仍藏不住愉悅晃動的狐狸尾巴，青年如歌般悅耳的聲音裡藏不住想看戲的慾望，達龍嘴角抽蓄，不知該作何感想。

 

害怕砸鍋的恐懼是真的，但要對著奇夫說些甜言蜜語，光是想像就渾身不自在，更遑論想傳達給殿下的真心話，要是遭到奇夫的嘲笑的話，戰士中的戰士恐怕會不惜一切代價與之決鬥，至死方休。

 

「……話說的容易，換作是我要你表演一下跟那爾薩斯私下的相處方式如何。」

「你聽得下去我是無所謂呦，見不得人的話題可多了。」滿不在乎的回嘴，奇夫隨手扯過披在椅子上的絲巾，纏在手上晃動：「不然你把眼睛蒙上，」他清了清嗓子，再開口時，聲音頓時從「流浪樂師奇夫」變成「亞爾斯蘭」，少年清脆的聲音在房間內響起：「看不見的話，就當作夢一場，以亞希女神的名義發誓，發生在這裡的事情就只會留在這裡，不會帶到其他地方，或成為未來消遣你的話題，我向你承諾。」

 

真誠萬分，沒有半點羞辱成分，達龍不得不承認奇夫不著調的提議如同放在剛踏出沙漠旅人眼前珍貴的一杯水，拒絕幾乎是不可能的，也許是潛意識尋求發洩的衝動太過強烈，抑或者流浪的樂師真的有某種魔力能勾引他人，掙扎再三後，達龍咬著牙，輕輕點了頭。

 

喝掉最後半杯酒，樂師抓抓鼻子，站起身：「唉，去哪裡找像我這樣的好人呢，可別動手啊。」

 

即使是熟人，也不是隨便誰都能蒙住達龍的眼睛，饒是那爾薩斯都不會提出類似的要求，「戰士中的戰士」光要抑制身為武將培養出來的反射動作就是件麻煩事，奇夫雙手拿在絲巾的兩端，半個身體越過擋在兩人之間的茶几，低頭再次確認達龍僵硬的身體沒有反抗的跡象，才動手將純黑色的絲巾纏上去。若不是達龍對自身的武藝有絕佳的信心，以及將完全的信任交付奇夫手上的話，是不可能如此的。

 

柔軟的絲巾遮蔽住視線，細密的做工使得輕若無物的布料意外緊密．奇夫並沒有綁到特別緊去壓迫到眼球，試著左右晃動不至於落下，達龍睜開眼睛，光線被完美的阻隔了。

他聽見布料摩擦與物體移動的聲響，猜想應是奇夫坐回窗台，好留給自己一點空間，面對熟人而稍稍降低的警戒心與羞恥的情緒在腦海中交戰。

臨陣退縮不符合他的風格，既然要做就做到最好，達龍握緊拳頭，努力梳理混亂的思緒，全心全意想著唯一一人。

 

那個過去無數次想緊握在手中的少年。

那個努力達成眾人期望的少年。

那個總將自身放在最後思考，獻出一切的少年。

那個即使對現狀失望，也不曾絕望的少年。

他此生誓死捍衛的君主，帕爾斯的國王。

他的亞爾斯蘭。

 

 

 

「 _達龍。_ 」

 

 

 

少年略帶青澀的嗓音在耳邊響起，彷彿被火焰吞噬的痛楚沿著神經奔走，達龍再也無法忍受，一直無視的情感被壓抑到疼痛的地步，在腦海中歇斯底里的尖叫著，心臟跳動的每一秒鐘都是折磨，反覆提醒，他可以用各種冠冕堂皇的理由欺騙自己，一手催生的謊言形成巨大的屏障，阻絕掉兩人之間產生的牽連，但他不能用同等方式對待亞爾斯蘭的覺悟。

 

「我……是個懦弱的人，只敢躲在門後，用這種方式接受您的注視，」

 

無關他們的階級、信賴或相隨的臣服，而是最純粹的信仰，沒有言語能描述達龍在亞爾斯蘭眼中看到的景色，太過珍貴，僅僅是觸碰到一小片碎屑，都想跪著擁入懷中感謝他是多麼幸運的男人。

 

「即使知道這種想法是錯誤的，也不能掩蓋動情的事實，作為臣子，對您抱有如此不敬的想法，應當感到羞愧，」

 

以犧牲自我保全王族性命與尊嚴為前提的武將，何德何能被自己的主君看重到當著其他國王的面，說出如果達龍發生任何事，都不會原諒對方的激烈言詞，故他每一次揮劍，每一次奪取人命，每一次在混亂中殺出一條血路，都是為了讓少年能走得更遠，更遠，直到精疲力竭，再也無法幫上忙的程度。

 

「但您一直都在那裡，包容我的怯懦與逃避，」

 

不讓情緒顯露在外，不逼迫，不憤怒，不強求，亞爾斯蘭無聲地接受達龍設下來的界線－－既沒果斷到能斬斷妄念，也沒能踏出關鍵性的一步，任由他在原地時而拉扯，時而推拒的殘忍行徑，對誰來說都是不可承受之重。

亞爾斯蘭從未怨恨過。

 

「即使未來只能站在暗處，我也不會後悔，如果您願意接受，在時限到來的最後一天前，我都只會是屬於您一人的。」

 

達龍萬分艱難的吐出最後一句話。

 

將整顆心都交付出去，一同面對將來的分離，拒絕留下悔恨的空間，期望多年後再次回想起這段過往，兩人心中都沒有求而不得的惆悵，而是最深的感謝。人心本貪，面對感情誰不是如此，至少在愛情完全凋零前，他們不用面對恨的滋長。

 

短短幾句話便耗盡全身精力，喉嚨乾渴到難以忍受的程度。

 

熟悉的氣息突然近在眼前，手掌分別貼在達龍的臉頰上，並非長年武劍勾弦的修長手指，而是更小，更溫暖的存在。

那雙手沿著絲巾向後移動，緩緩解開繫在腦後的結。

當燈光回到他世界，遮蔽住達龍視線的，只剩下亞爾斯蘭燦爛的笑臉。

 

 

 

 

 

「－－－－能聽到達龍你的真心話，我很開心喔。」

 也謝謝你，願意愛著如此自私的我。

 

 

 

 

－ｅｎｄ－

 


End file.
